


Стив Роджерс всегда выполняет данные обещания

by Bad_Billy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy
Summary: Стиву очень хочется обнять Баки. Так, как он обнимал его много раз прежде. Так, как он больше не может его обнять.





	Стив Роджерс всегда выполняет данные обещания

**Author's Note:**

> AU, тлен, все плохо, предполагался кроссовер с к/ф «Шестое чувство»  
> Написано на общефандомный марвел-фест для команды Щ.И.Д.Р.А

Смотреть на спящего Баки Стив мог бы бесконечно. Сон прячет въевшуюся в его лицо горькую обреченность и стирает налет прошедших лет. Во сне Баки становится тем, кем и является на самом деле — очень уставшим и очень одиноким человеком. Стиву хочется дотронуться, провести кончиками пальцев по скулам, очертить болезненно искривленные губы. Но всю ночь он проводит, сидя в не слишком удобном кресле в углу спальни, слушая дыхание спящего Баки и сторожа его покой. Баки больше не снятся кошмары, сон у него крепкий, глубокий. Хотя, по мнению Стива, сон этот больше похож на обморок — не приносит облегчения и не снимает усталости. Ему вообще все время чудится, что Баки устал так сильно, что от этой усталости ему уже не избавиться. Он не представляет, как помочь, и можно ли тут помочь чем-то. 

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы Баки было легче от его присутствия. Но Стив не уверен, что это помогает. 

Просыпается Баки всегда с рассветом. Он лежит, не шевелясь, не меняя позы, но по его изменившемуся дыханию Стив уже знает, что тот проснулся. Несколько минут Баки не отрываясь смотрит в стену, как будто что-то вспоминает. Или, скорее, собирается с силами. Стиву порой кажется, что Баки мог бы так и пролежать весь день, не двигаясь, погруженный в себя. Но каждое утро он встает, замирает у окна на пару минут и идет в ванную. Где долго смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. 

— Доброе утро, — Стив улыбается, но не ждет ответа — Баки по утрам неразговорчив.

В ванной Баки все так же молча продолжает вглядываться в собственное лицо, не обращая внимания на Стива. После душа он проходит мимо, натягивая футболку, в крохотную кухню их небольшой квартирки — места между столом и холодильником аккурат хватает, чтобы прижаться друг к другу, зарыться в спутанные со сна волосы, вдыхая знакомый запах. Поцеловать, погладить горячей ладонью по ягодицам, прикусить кожу на подбородке. 

Баки варит кофе такой крепкий, что в нем ложка стоит. И готовит завтрак. С чашкой в руке он невидяще смотрит в окно и опять думает о чем-то своем, уходит в себя.

— У тебя яичница сгорит, Бак, — предупреждает Стив и успевает вовремя.

Баки, чертыхаясь и давясь кофе, спасает отлично прожаренную яичницу и хрустящий бекон. В футболке, боксерах и фартуке он выглядит вроде бы таким же довольным, каким был, когда они со Стивом готовили завтрак вместе. Стива почему-то особенно умиляет то, что Баки босиком. Но если присмотреться, то заметно, что взгляд у Баки стылый, словно он замерз внутри.

После завтрака, пока Баки собирается в спальне, Стив инспектирует содержимое холодильника.

— Не забудь молока купить, Бак, — кричит он из кухни. Это бесполезно, но Стив следует привычному распорядку, нарушить который ему не дано. Он не может иначе, не может не вести себя так, словно ничего не изменилось. 

— Молока, — эхом отзывается Баки. — Нужно купить молока, — он замирает перед зеркалом у входной двери, привычным движением заправляет в карман пустой левый рукав куртки. — Молока, — снова повторяет он и уходит, бряцнув ключами.

Его не будет весь день, и Стив понятия не имеет, куда он уходит и чем занимается. 

Но одно он знает точно — Баки обязательно вернется. По средам и пятницам у него собрания в реабилитационном центре, или не собрания, или не в центре. Стив так и не понял толком, где тот бывает и что там происходит, а Баки не сказал. И возвращается он тогда позже обычного с рюкзаком на правом плече. 

Вечера они привычно проводят на диване в разделенной точно пополам тишине. Стив следит, наблюдает за Баки, за тем, как он устраивается удобнее, откидывая голову на спинку. У них нет телевизора, нет интернета, только множество книг и несколько альбомов для рисования, оставшихся на том самом месте, где их оставил Стив. Баки каждую неделю аккуратно протирает с них пыль, но не открывает, не смотрит. Только кладет ладонь иногда на тот, что лежит сверху, чуть-чуть гладит. Стив знает, что пальцы у него в этот момент дрожат. Фотографий тоже нет — Баки как-то сказал, что ему не нужны фотографии, чтобы помнить Стива. 

— Я все еще жду, — тихо говорит Баки.

— Я знаю, — с готовностью откликается Стив. 

Баки редко говорит вслух, и с каждым разом его голос звучит все тише. 

— Не могу не ждать, знаю, что глупо, — бесцветно продолжает Баки, — а поделать ничего не могу. 

— Ты привыкнешь, Бак, — повторяет уже много раз произнесенную фразу Стив.

Ему очень хочется, чтобы это было правдой. Но он понимает, что Баки так и не привык до сих пор. И он не уверен, что привыкнет.

— Не хочу привыкать, — Баки прикрывает глаза. — И не знаю, что будет, если привыкну все-таки.

Стиву очень хочется обнять его. Так, как он обнимал его много раз прежде — прижавшись всем телом. Так, как он больше не может его обнять.

Баки поворачивает голову, и на мгновение Стиву кажется, что он смотрит прямо ему в глаза. От надежды у него тут же перехватывает дыхание. 

— Баки? — зовет он.

Баки не отвечает, отводит взгляд и опять закрывает глаза и больше уже ничего не говорит. Тишина снова становится звенящей, даже с улицы не доносится привычного городского шума. Или Стив просто не слышит его, завернувшись в эту тишину, как в тяжелое, жаркое одеяло. Ровно в полночь Баки ложится в постель. Стив, следуя за ним тенью, занимает свое место в кресле. 

Чтобы снова всю ночь наблюдать за спящим Баки, отчаянно желая иметь хотя бы еще одну возможность прикоснуться к нему. Вспоминая прошлое и нанизывая эти воспоминания, как жемчуг. Стив вспоминает, как Баки смеялся, и с грустью думает, как давно он не слышал его смеха. Глядя на его губы, он вспоминает, какие они на вкус. Как сладкие и сочные зимние яблоки сорта Болдуин, которыми они лакомились в детстве. И вкуснее которых Стив никогда ничего не пробовал. 

Иногда, глядя на любимое лицо, знакомое лучше собственного, Стив ненадолго вспоминает, что он умер, что на самом деле Баки не слышит и не видит его. Что Баки остался один с того момента, когда он не вернулся домой. 

Тогда его окатывает ледяным ужасом, он вспоминает каждую фразу Баки, каждый их разговор, который не был разговором на самом деле. Это вообще не были диалоги — просто Баки говорил вслух, пытаясь справиться с тоской по Стиву. А Стив, застрявший в бесконечном посмертии, не осознавал этого. Он же обещал быть с ним до конца. И он держит слово, конечно.

Стив Роджерс всегда выполняет данные обещания.


End file.
